<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empire Of Angelus by SunshineDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872601">Empire Of Angelus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn'>SunshineDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Sword Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are a simple thing, one our minds make up as we sleep. We hold almost no control of the nightmares or fantasies. Do you ever wonder if your mind could be telling you something important? A future event, a warning? </p><p>Maybe it isn't only dreams. Maybe you're being watched. You are just a human, right?</p><p>After all, this is Tucson, Arizona. What all can happen here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sequoia Shaw/Aspen Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Empire Of Angelus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: That Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Blood seemed to be the only thing she could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It stained the dirt beneath her, the cracked stone walls of the dark castle. The clashing and clinking of the swords screeched in her ears. She could hear the blood dripping onto the dirt, wind whistling around the arrows shot from archers in towers. Dead bodies missing arms and legs, or sometimes whole, laid strewn across the battleground. She saw what almost resembled people around her, yet they held swords and wore battle clothes. Some flew with almost angel-like wings, and large feathers could be seen all over dead bodies and dirt. The smell of death nauseated her, the sight of blood worsened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The person she was battling, was taller than her, and was a female. Adrenaline going far too fast to tell anything, all she knew was she couldn’t die. For some reason, this person was bad, and was going to kill her. They were fighting under a statue of a lady, who stood tall. They kicked and punched, stabbed and sliced. All while standing under this mystical statue on the edge of the cliff. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back. The opponent was stronger, bigger. As she reached for her dagger, she felt the wind get knocked out of her, and her head spun, traveling towards a large crash. There seemed to be a pause in the battle, all heads turning towards the sound. A large body had been thrown through a wall of the castle. It shook everyone to the core, and people were turning towards her, looks of apology from some, others, revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She felt her adrenaline spike, her emotions raging. It hurt her physically to see that person get thrown, it angered her and people fighting on the battlefield. She continued to fight, harder than before, she wanted to end it all. A stab wound to her made her ribs hurt, and her swollen ankle made her grimace. She hurt all over, and adrenaline was falling slightly. The person she fought was weakening, her window open. She stabbed one last time with her large sword. The blood gushed around the blade, and she felt everything double. Lights became too much, sounds too loud. She heard someone yelling for her...echoing. Farther and farther down her head like a cavern…blurs of light, sparks from swords. Something landed next to her. When did she fall? Why was the dirt so hard? Why were they yelling? A nap couldn’t hurt...five more minutes…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake Up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter One-After the dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sequoia woke. Heavy breathing, pulse racing. Her bed creaked with her movement, her phone fell to the floor with a pillow. Her night light lit up just enough to find that she was indeed alone, and was safe. Her legs were tangled in the blankets, her pillows strewn around her. Had she been thrashing around? As she reached around her bed, searching for her phone, she tried to calm down the breathing. Her cheeks were wet and her hair sweaty. Flicking on the flashlight after finding her phone, she untangled herself stretching over to her nightstand to grab her dream journal. Not every dream was written in it, just one she knew would rack her brain for awhile. This was one of the many dreams she had had, over the past few years, and they always felt real. She always hurt where dream-her had gotten hurt, and always cried when dream-her cried. She let the dream resurface now, focusing as she wrote. She’d never dreamt a battle before, but she knew that not much ever came from these dreams besides a headache or loss of sleep. She’d wondered why she dreamt of such things before, and what people fought battles with with swords anymore. She’d seen the person she was fighting before, and seen that castle too. It was old, and it seemed like it always laid dormant. Sequoia had never really told anyone of her dreams, she couldn’t see why she should. She thought she was probably watching too many fantasy movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia could hear her roommates rustling in their beds across the hall, the paper thin walls of the apartment did nothing. Finishing up her journal entry, she placed it back in its spot and laid back down. She sat on her phone, reading, until her alarm would go off. No use in going back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, her alarm rang. She had only one class today and work, so it would be an easier day. On her way to the kitchen, she stopped by her roommates room, knocking and saying they needed to get up. Sequoia was always very punctual, and kept to a strict schedule. Her breakfast was always the same, and even on a slow day she still got up at a reasonable time. Her roommates could be heard slowly getting out of bed. She walked over to a cabinet in her small, cozy apartment kitchen, and pulled out a cup. She filled it at the sink, full of tap water just as one of her roommates walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Missy.” said Sequoia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Missy was otherwise known Melissa Ryan, Sequoia’s best friend since kindergarten. They’d met after Sequoia fell off the monkey bars onto Missy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia started pulling tortillas and leftover potatoes from the fridge. As she heated up the tortillas on a burner, Missy had placed enough potatoes in the microwave for three. Jenalee, the third roommate, had just walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenalee Hughes, was the oldest of the three by just four months. She was a friend they had made in college, Sequoia met her freshmen year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” Jen grumbled. She was never super responsive and active first thing in the morning. </span>


</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” Both girls mumbled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jen walked over and sat at their bar stool table, and laid her head down on her arms. Missy, like always, would try to rouse Jen awake, and like always, Jen never reacted. Soon the microwave beeped, Sequoia reaching up to pull them out. No one talked much, Sequoia still dwelling on her dream, Missy writing out her agenda for the day and Jen passed out at the table. The girls left at different times everyday, as they all worked and attended school. Sequoia rolled up the burritos, sprinkling some cheese in each. Handing them off, she grabbed her water and walked out to her room, time to get ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She showered, combed her hair and dressed. Makeup next, then off to pack her bag. She had work in an hour roughly. Missy and Jen would leave before her, as they often shared their two cars. They took the jeep and Sequoia would take the truck. Most of the time, Sequoia drove to work by herself, which being a thirty minute drive, gave her time to think. Today however, her time was filled by a call from her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes..hello. Are you still passing all your classes?” Her mother rushed out, sounded conceited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. All A’s with some extra credit,” Sequoia sounded like she was done with her mother’s talk, “Did you call me for anything else besides to harp on me for my grades?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your sister is turning thirteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. I never miss sending Reilynn a card. Why? Does she all of a sudden want to talk to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. God knows she wants absolutely nothing to do with you. Why would she? You were never nice to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia’s mother was known for being passive and petty, and sending people on guilt trips. Her favorite person to ridicule was always Sequoia. To Sequoia, it was like she could never do anything right in her eyes. Ever since she was little, her mother thought Sequoia’s talent for dance was worthless, and needed to be something “with a little more security”. Yet, Sequoia still danced, and even got into college with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t say I haven’t tried,” Sequoia growled, “I’m driving to work mother. Is there anything you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you are spending enough time on school. You don’t need that job right now.” her mother said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I want the experience. Just because I have enough money to my name to not work ever, that doesn’t mean I don’t want too.” Sequoia loved working, it gave her a place to take her mind away from stress and focus it on routine and process. She worked as a receptionist at a law office, gaining experience. She wanted to be a lawyer, it paid well and was of interest to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. You think you’ll need a job. Honey, you’re too pretty to sit in a stuffy courtroom your entire life. You won’t be smart enough and people won’t take you seriously.” Her mom said, with a sickly bittersweet voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I will accomplish what I want with my life. I will become what I want without anyone convincing me otherwise. People will treat you as you treat them.” Sequoia said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sequoia, you got your looks from me. You will always be easy on the eyes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Mother, I am pulling into work. Goodbye now.” and Sequoia hung up the phone, without giving her mother a chance to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia wasn’t really pulling into work, she was just tired of hearing her mother’s sickly sweet voice. Her mother always used a fake tone when she talked to her kids, on the rare occasion she did that is. Her sister, Reilynn Shaw, was the youngest of the three, Sequoia in the middle. She got all the favoritism out of the two girls. Her older brother received much more attention then Sequoia as he was the first born in a very wealthy family. She never figured out why her mother and father both never seemed to like her, but after years of it she didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an incoming call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car’s automated Bluetooth system activated as Sequoia’s phone began to ring. She glanced down at the number, and finding it was a number she didn’t recognize she let it go to voicemail. By this point, Sequoia was actually pulling into work, and parking in her usual employee spot at the back, she collected her stuff and went in. Employees went in through the break room, and clocked in. They had lockers, but most just kept their possessions on them as they sat at desks all day. It was an easier job, being a receptionist, for she didn’t move around much, the interns did most of the running around with messages and such. She just typed and acted much like a secretary, without the waiting on people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia clocked in, early as usual and proceeded to her desk. Today should be an easier day she thought. She would leave work at six, heading home to eat and change, then head to her night class at eight. It was her latest class of the week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Missy and Jen would carpool together, Missy being dropped off at her first class almost an hour early while Jen would go to work. Missy hardly drove, so she carpooled a lot. All three girls were often quite busy during the day, and sometimes through the night as well. Homework was given a lot in some, while sparingly in others. This often threw Sequoia through a loop, as she would have work early the next morning but spend hours on homework the night before. This is what her predicament is now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia sat at her desk, and completed anything left over from before that morning. Caught up, and not receiving a flowing amount of work, she pulled out schoolwork and began working. This was a typical occurrence, that the boss pretended to overlook. Most receptionists there were college students and interns also wandered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Sequoia packed away her finished work, and had been bouncing between it and her work. Most people who called asked about prices or what lawyers worked out of the building, and it was all relatively simple information to repeat. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sequoia walked out of the building, and to her car. Off to home she was, then to her class. She had a migraine and felt like trash. But, she couldn’t miss, so she went home to change and get ready for class. Hopefully eating will help, she thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! So this is the first chapter installment, and I hope you like it. Just some introductions, and routine set. Character and relationship buliding pretty much. I promise it will get interesting in the next chapters! Also, I will try to upload once a week (fridays or saturdays) but we will see. I love writing, but if I hit a slump or school gets intense again, or if I get sick again. If I get sick, I won't write much for a few weeks, and I'll always let you know on the end notes of my most recent chapter what's going on! Sometimes I might double post for skipping the week before or in the future. I hope you will like this series, because I love it and right now it's just in my head!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come! This is my first work, so any suggestions let me know! This is just the prologue by the way, I hope to get more out soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>